


Mythological therapy

by Ravenof_flame



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Irish Mythology, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Humor, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Loki being Loki, Loki's children (mentioned) - Freeform, Mythology References, Parody, Therapy, Zeus Being an Asshole (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenof_flame/pseuds/Ravenof_flame
Summary: Everyone has issues, especially these guys. Here are a bunch of somewhat interconnected one-shots, where mythologial figures such as Gods and legendary heroes go through therapy.
Relationships: Hera/Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Loki/Sigyn (Norse Religion & Lore), Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)/Other(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Zeus and Hera

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously don't own any of these mythological characters.

Zeus and Hera:

Dr. Jones looked from one god sitting before him to the other. The male was lounging on his chair, his arms spread on the back, and his legs spread wide. He seemed perfectly relaxed, which was in stark contrast with the deity no more than a few feet away from him. The woman sat as straight as an arrow, her entire body tense. She held her hands folded in her lap, and she continually shot glares at her lounging companion.  
Dr. Jones cleared his throat.  
"Now," He began. "Zeus, Hera, I understand the two of you have been going through some marital issues."  
"Well, you see doc," Zeus began casually. "My wife is insane."  
"I am not insane." Hera snapped.  
Zeus scoffed.  
"Don't listen to her, she's just afraid to admit it."  
Hera glared at her husband.  
"Why do you believe your wife is insane?" Dr. Jones asked.  
Zeus shrugged.  
"She's always attacking my children."  
Dr. Jones noted that he said "my" and not "our".  
"And these children... Were they conceived by the two of you or..."  
Hera snorted.  
"Of course not." She said. "My husband is always gallivanting around, spreading his seed wherever he wishes."  
It was Zeus's turn to glare.  
"I do not gallivant around and spread my seed."  
"Oh really?" Hera asked sarcastically.  
"Really." Zeus replied. "You are seriously overreacting."  
"Overreacting...!"  
Dr. Jones cleared his throat.  
"And just how many children has Zeus had out of your marriage?"  
"Errr..." Zeus began, frowning.  
"You lost count, haven't you?" Hera asked frustratedly.  
"Maybe." Zeus replied.  
Hera rolled her eyes.  
"Overreacting indeed."  
"And were any of these children conceived before your marriage?" Dr. Jones continued.  
"Some." Hera replied. "But many were born after we were wed."  
"It's honestly not that many." Zeus began.  
Hera glared.  
"Oh really?" She began. "Then care to explain why half of Olympus is populated by your children?"  
The two continued to glare at each other. Dr. Jones cleared his throat.  
"Hera, how does being surrounded by Zeus's children make you feel?" He asked.  
"Angry." She began. "Frustrated, hurt, insulted."  
"And Zeus, were you aware of your wife's feelings?"  
"Well," Zeus began hesitantly. "Kind of..."  
"Kind of?" Hera demanded. "Kind of! I thought I had made my feelings very clear."  
Zeus glared at her.  
"Yes, very." He spat. "Every time you attempted to kill my children and their mothers."  
He turned to Dr. Jones.  
"You see Doc, this is why I think my wife is crazy. She is always attacking my children and their mothers."  
"Not all the time." Hera began.  
"You tried to kill Heracles with a snake when he was a baby," He began. "And then you put him under a spell of madness until he killed his wife and children, which led to him having to do those twelve labours. And then there's the time you didn't let Leto give birth on land. And then that time you tricked poor Semele into demanding I show her my true godly form, which caused her death and almost killed Dionysus..."  
"I wouldn't have felt the need to take such drastic measures," Hera began. "If you hadn't felt the need to sleep with every woman you see."  
"Look, I have needs," Zeus began. "It's not my fault you can't understand that."  
Dr. Jones cleared his throat.  
"Well, by the sound of it, many of your problems stem from Zeus's... Activities."  
Zeus now glared at him, thunder in his eyes.  
"What are you saying?" The god demanded.  
"I am only suggesting that maybe the reason why your wife is so violent towards your children and their mothers is because of your affairs in the first place." Dr. Jones said calmly.  
Zeus stood, his expression thunderous.  
"I AM the king of the Gods! I shall do as I wish!" He bellowed.  
Dr. Jones raised a hand.  
"Zeus, please calm down and think about it. Hera only does something violent whenever you sleep with another woman and consequently conceive a child."  
After several minutes, Zeus finally sat down. Dr. Jones let out a breath.  
"Now, are you willing to admit that maybe you are at least partially at fault for your wife's anger?"  
Zeus looked down.  
"Maybe." He muttered.  
"I have been trying to tell him that for millennia." Hera said through gritted teeth.  
"Zeus, why do you feel the need to have extramarital affairs?" Dr. Jones asked.  
"I can't help it." Zeus replied. "I've got needs, and..."  
"And what?" Hera asked. "Can't I fulfill these needs? Am I not enough for you?"  
"Hera, I..." Zeus began.  
"No, you listen." Hera interrupted. "Do you know what it's like, having to live every day surrounded by the children you made without me? To be betrayed again, and again, and again? To have my heart broken over and over again!"  
Hera was shaking in rage.  
"I have been nothing but faithful to you, and you repay me by sleeping with every woman you see!"  
"Well, I..." Zeus began. "Well that still doesn't excuse you for trying to kill all of my children and their mothers."  
"What else can I do?" Hera demanded. "It's not like I can punish you. You're the king of the gods."  
"Well, why haven't you told me this before?" Zeus demanded.  
Hera threw up her hands in frustration.  
"I've tried. You never listen!"  
Dr. Jones cleared his throat.  
"Well, we have found the source of the problem." He began. "We should now find ways to deal with it."  
Hera and Zeus glared at each other.  
"Can we cut off Zeus's genitalia?" Hera asked.  
"What?" Zeus squeaked, covering his private parts protectively with his hand.  
"No Hera," Dr. Jones began. "We cannot castrate Zeus."  
"It would definitely stop his affairs." She muttered.  
Zeus scoffed.  
"Admit it, you'll regret it before the end of the week."  
Hera scoffed.  
"As if I would want to go anywhere near that thing." She said. "There is no telling where it has been."  
Dr. Jones cleared his throat, wishing to move on from the subject of Zeus's genitalia.  
"Have the two of you ever thought of the possibility of divorce?" He began.  
"No." Both deities said together.  
"Perhaps this could be an option..."  
"No." Hera said sternly. "Divorce is not an option."  
"And why not?" Dr. Jones asked. "This relationship is clearly dysfunctional. Perhaps..."  
"I am the goddess of marriage." Hera interrupted. "Divorce is not an option."  
Dr. Jones sighed.  
"Perhaps we can come to an arrangement."  
Zeus nodded.  
"Yes, one that does not involve Hera cutting of my genitalia."  
Dr. Jones cleared his throat.  
"Or her harassing your children and lovers?"  
"Oh yeah, that too." Zeus said as an afterthought.  
Hera scoffed.  
"Typical Zeus, always thinking about himself." She muttered.  
"Hey, I do not just think of myself." Zeus argued.  
"Oh really?" Hera asked. "When have you ever done something that did not directly or indirectly benefit yourself?"  
"Oh, let's see." Zeus began. "Maybe when I got Cronus to puke you and the rest of our siblings up."  
Hera scoffed.  
"You only did that because you knew you couldn't defeat the titans alone."  
Dr. Jones cleared his throat.  
"Hera, what do you believe to be the thing Zeus cares most for?" He asked.  
"Power." Hera replied. "He just loves being the king of the gods."  
Dr. Jones thought for a few minutes.  
"Well, I believe I have a solution." He began.  
"Does it include cutting off..." Hera began.  
"Will you stop that!" Zeus demanded, once again covering his genitals protectively.  
"No, it does not include dismemberment." Dr. Jones replied calmly.  
Zeus sighed in relief and removed his hand from his crotch.  
"What I propose," Dr. Jones began. "Is that every time Zeus sleeps with another woman, he serenaders the throne of Olympus to you, Hera, for a period of say, twelve years?"  
"That sounds reasonable." Hera replied.  
"That sounds horrible." Zeus said.  
"Well then," Hera began calmly. "We could always..."  
"Fine, fine." Zeus said quickly.  
Hera smirked and turned to Dr. Jones.  
"But that still does not solve the problem of being surrounded by all of Zeus's children." She said.  
Dr. Jones nodded.  
"I cannot stop the ones who have already been born. However, we may be able to prevent any future offspring."  
"How?" Hera asked.  
"There are many methods of birth control." Dr. Jones began. "Shall I make you a list?"  
Hera nodded.  
"Yes, and I am sure that Zeus will use some of these methods, unless he would like for me to use my method of permanent birth control."  
Zeus gulped and nodded.  
Dr. Jones typed up a list on his computer. He then printed it and handed the list to Zeus, who took it reluctantly.  
"Well, I believe that was all we had time for today." Dr. Jones began. "Shall I make an appointment for say a fortnight? Just to see how the two of you are going."  
Both deities nodded and stood.  
"Thank you." Hera began. "This has been... Relieving."  
Dr. Jones nodded.  
"That is good. And please, do not try to castrate your husband."  
Hera grinned.  
"I'll try."  
Zeus whimpered and followed his wife out the door.  
Just as Dr. Jones lent back in his chair and sighed in relief, he heard yelling from the other side of his door.  
"Zeus, get away from that Secretary!"  
Dr. Jones sighed and turned on his intercom.  
"Maria, don't give into Zeus's advances. He is not worth the trouble."  
His secretary's voice crackled over the intercom.  
"Don't worry sir, I'm not that stupid."  
"Good." Dr. Jones replied before turning of the intercom and sitting back again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This waas really, realy fun to wrie.  
> I've got a few idea in my head, but I would love to hear who you think need some couch time. any suggesttions are welcome. I'm going 'o focus on Greek, Orse and Irish Mythoogy, as they're the one I know best.  
> Thanks!


	2. Loki and Sigyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's favourate god of mischief... Oh wait, this isn't marvel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, when I imgine Loki and Sigyn, I think of Harley Qin and the Joker. I DK.

Loki and Sigyn:

Dr. Jones did not usually have first time sessions out of his office. However, for this one case he had had to make an exception. Mostly because one of his patients was currently bound to this place, and the other was reluctant to leave his side.  
He looked at the couple, and could tell right away that they would most definitely have issues. The currently male deity was bound to three rocks, completely naked. His face was covered in scars, most of which were obviously the result of the snake that was currently dripping venom over his head.  
However, the majority of the venom was court by the goddess kneeling beside him. She held a bowl over his head, but it seemed that it was almost full.  
Dr. Jones shifted on the rock he was currently sitting on and cleared his throat.  
"Well, this is different." He began. "I do not usually hold first sessions out of my office, however, considering the circumstances..."  
"Yes, the circumstances." Loki said in a smooth, silky voice. "Apologies if my suffering has inconvenienced you."  
"No, not at all." Dr. Jones said quickly. "However, I must ask, what exactly led to your um... Imprisonment?"  
"It is all the Aesir's fault." Loki spat. "They just had to punish me in the most brutal way possible."  
"And what exactly are you being punished for?" Dr. Jones asked.  
Loki rolled his eyes.  
"All I did was orchestrate the death of Baldr."  
"And Baldr was...?" Dr. Jones prompted.  
Loki snorted.  
"The god of Mary Sues... Oh, sorry, the god of light, purity, and everything else good in the world. But honestly, he was just a mummy's boy, and as arrogant as the rest of them."  
Dr. Jones turned to Sigyn.  
"Sigyn, what are your feelings concerning this Baldr?"  
Sigyn shrugged.  
"I agree with Loki. He's so smart, and he's always right."  
Loki smirked.  
"Right you are... But be careful with that bowl."  
"Sorry Loki." Sigyn replied gently.  
Dr. Jones cleared his throat.  
"How exactly did you kill Baldr, Loki?"  
Loki smirked.  
"Oh, I found out his one weakness. You see, little Baldr had had a bad dream about his death, so his mother Frigg made every single thing in existence swear not to hurt her little golden boy."  
His smirk widened.  
"But in her arrogance, she forgot about one little plant. After all, how could something like mistletoe be dangerous?"  
His smirk turned deadly.  
"It was easy enough. The gods just loved playing this game where they through all manner of sharp objects at Baldr. It was easy to give Holdur, Baldr's blind twin brother, an arrow of mistletoe and..."  
Loki began laughing madly.  
"And how exactly did they discover your hand in it?" Dr. Jones asked.  
Loki instantly stopped laughing.  
"I may or may not have confessed to it while I was drunk." He admitted.  
Dr. Jones turned to Sigyn.  
"Sigyn, what part did you have to play in the death of Baldr?"  
"Oh, I wasn't involved." Sigyn replied.  
Dr. Jones frowned.  
"Then why are you here?"  
Sigyn frowned in confusion.  
"To stop the venom from dripping into Loki's face." She said as if it were obvious.  
Loki snorted.  
"Not that you do a very good job of it." He said. "Venom still gets in my face every time you leave."  
"Only for a few seconds." Sigyn said. "And I have to, to empty out the bowl when it gets full."  
Loki snorted again.  
"Excuses." He muttered.  
"Now Loki," Dr. Jones began calmly. "I am sure Sigyn is trying her best."  
Loki rolled his eyes, but did not comment.  
"So, why exactly did you feel the need to kill Baldr?" Dr. Jones asked.  
"They deserved it." Loki replied.  
"And by they you mean...?"  
"The aesir." Loki spat. "Odin especially."  
Loki frowned angrily, causing his scars to contort grotesquely.  
"And anyway, it's not like Baldr's suffering. He gets to be an honored guest in my daughter's realm, and what do I get?"  
He glared around the cave.  
"Bound in a cave, with a snake dripping venom into my face."  
"Don't worry Loki, you still have me." Sigyn said.  
Loki grinned.  
"Yes, I still have you. I told you to be careful with that bowl woman!"  
The bowl was begin to become quite full.  
"I can't help it." Sigyn whimpered. "It's getting heavy. I will probably have to empty it soon."  
Loki scoffed.  
"Great, another venom bath."  
Dr. Jones cleared his throat.  
"As I was saying," He began. "Why exactly do Odin and the Aesir deserve to suffer the death of Baldr?"  
Loki glared at nothing in particular.  
"After all they have done to me." He hissed. "All the taunts, all the pain... That muscle bound bully Thor always throwing his wait around, taking the glory for my deeds."  
Loki clenched his bound fists.  
"I had intercourse with a horse for them, but did they thank me, no. Because they were too busy congratulating Thor for smashing in another giant's head."  
Dr. Jones cleared his throat.  
"You umm... Had sexual intercourse with a..."  
Loki glared at him.  
"Yes, and that is not an experience I would like to repeat." He said. "Especially after what came of that."  
"What did come of that?" Dr. Jones asked.  
"My son Sleipnir." Loki replied. "He's an eight legged horse that Odin just loves to ride around."  
Dr. Jones cleared his throat.  
"You errr... Fathered an eight legged horse?"  
"Oh, no." Loki replied. "I'm not Sleipnir's father, I'm Sleipnir's mother."  
Dr. Jones had to take a few seconds to process this. He knew that Loki was a shape shifter, but this was just...  
"And why exactly did you mate with a horse in the first place?" Dr. Jones asked.  
"Because the gods wanted a wall, but didn't want to pay the price." Loki replied. "So I was forced to distract the builder's horse while Thor smashed the giant's head in."  
Loki chuckled darkly.  
"Asgard built a wall, and made me pay for it."  
Dr. Jones turned to Sigyn.  
"And how do you feel about Loki's errr... Child?"  
Sigyn smiled.  
"Sleipnir his so gorgeous, just like his mother."  
Loki smirked.  
"Aww, you flatter me darling."  
Dr. Jones cleared his throat.  
"Is Sleipnir the only child born out of your marriage?"  
"Oh, no." Sigyn replied. "Loki has lots of children."  
"And how do you feel about this?"  
Sigyn shrugged, causing the venom in the nearly full bowl to slosh dangerously.  
"Careful woman!" Loki yelled in obvious panic.  
"Sorry Loki." Sigyn said quickly.  
She turned back to Dr. Jones.  
"As I was saying, I don't mind Loki's children. They're a part of him, and they are just so adorable."  
Loki smirked, and Dr. Jones shuffled awkwardly.  
"Well, could you tell me about these children?"  
Loki grinned.  
"Oh, there are three of them. There mother, Angrboda... Now that was a woman."  
Loki smirked, obviously remembering the mother of his other children.  
Dr. Jones cleared his throat.  
"Your children?" He prompted.  
"Oh, right." Loki said, snapping out of his memories. "Two boys and a girl. Fenrir, he's a giant wolf."  
"He was so adorable as a puppy." Sigyn added.  
"Jörmungandr, he is a serpent large enough to wrap around the entire world." Loki continued. "And Hel, she's the goddess of death and the ruler of an entire realm."  
Loki smirked, but then the smirk turn cold.  
"Odin feared them." He began softly. "All because they were prophesied to bring about a tiny little apocalyptic event."  
Dr. Jones could have sworn he saw literal fire in Loki's eyes.  
"He had Fenrir bound, Jörmungandr cast into the ocean of Midgard, and threw Hel into the land of the dead, all because of crimes they were yet to commit."  
His glare turned up to Dr. Jones.  
"Do you see now?" Loki asked softly. "Odin and the rest of Asgard deserve to suffer for what they did to me, and my children."  
Loki shook his arms, rattling the chains which bound him.  
"Do you see these chains? These were forged from the intestines of my son Narfi. The Aesir turned my other son, Váli, into a wolf and in his madness he..."  
Tears began to appear in Sigyn's eyes.  
"Oh, please, don't remind me. It hurts so much."  
"He needs to know." Loki argued. "The gods are vicious and cruel. It was not enough to punish me. They had to slaughter the only children they had not taken from me."  
Dr. Jones turned to Sigyn.  
"I presume Narfi was your son?"  
Sigyn nodded, still teary eyed.  
"And Váli too. They were twins, so adorable. They were my only sons and... And..."  
"Don't you dare drop that bowl." Loki growled.  
"Loki, stop." Dr. Jones said sternly. "Sigyn is obviously suffering from emotional pain."  
"Oh, she's suffering." Loki spat. "She's not the one currently chained with a snake dripping venom into their face."  
Dr. Jones sucked in a breath and turned back to Sigyn.  
"Sigyn, how does the brutal treatment of your sons make you feel?"  
"Sad." She replied. "Angry."  
Loki nodded.  
"Do not worry. When Ragnarök comes, we will have our revenge."  
Dr. Jones cleared his throat.  
"Sigyn, I want you to think carefully about who exactly is at fault for the deaths of your sons."  
"Umm..." Sigyn said hesitantly.  
"It's the Aesir's fault, obviously." Loki replied.  
"Loki is..." Sigyn began.  
"No, it's not completely the Aesir's fault." Dr. Jones argued. "Sigyn, think. Why exactly did they feel the need to do such a thing to your sons?"  
Sigyn frowned.  
"Because they were punishing Loki for the murder of Baldr." She replied hesitantly.  
Dr. Jones nodded, and Loki frowned.  
"I only orchestrated the death of Baldr because..."  
"Loki." Dr. Jones said sternly. "It seems that you are trying to avoid taking responsibility for your actions."  
"My actions?" Loki spat. "I was only trying to make the Aesir pay for what they did to me."  
"Yes, and look where that got you." Dr. Jones said dryly.  
Loki glared at him.  
"Do you know how much I have suffered?" Loki hissed.  
"Yes, you have described to me how much you have suffered in great detail." Dr. Jones replied. "However, it does not seem as if you have considered just how much your wife has suffered."  
Loki scoffed, but did not comment. Dr. Jones turned back to Sigyn.  
"Sigyn, your suffering is no less as important as Loki's. You do not deserve this, nor did your children. You deserve better than Loki."  
Sigyn frowned.  
"But... I love him." She said.  
Dr. Jones sighed.  
"That may be so, but he has clearly mistreated you."  
"No I haven't." Loki argued. "Sigyn, don't listen to him. Sigyn? Sigyn?"  
Sigyn had adopted a thoughtful expression. She was glancing from Loki, to the chains which bound him, and back again. Her expression was becoming darker, and she was now glaring at her husband.  
"Sigyn, what are you thinking?" Loki asked, obviously scared from Sigyn's expression. "Sigyn? Sigyn!"  
The bowl in Sigyn's hands was now full. She turned the bowl upside down, pouring the entire contents onto Loki's face.  
Dr. Jones had to clutch at the rock he was sitting on as the entire cave shook. The cave echoed with Loki's screams.  
"What the hell woman!" Loki demanded when he had recovered from the pain.  
Sigyn stood and glared at the bound god.  
"I've had enough." She said. "I have put up with your nonsense for millennia. I have been nothing but loyal to you, and you have repaid me with nothing but pain and suffering. I was always there for you, but you never cared about me. Váli and Narfi were just as much my children as they were yours. But do you care? No! You only ever saw your own pain. Well, I have had enough."  
She turned to leave. Loki eyed the snake in terror.  
"Sigyn, wait!" Loki yelled. "Where are you going?"  
"To tell Odin that I'm not going to hold that dam bowl over your face anymore." She replied without turning.  
"Sigyn, what about the ven..."  
A single drop of venom hit Loki in the face, and he writhed in pain. Yet again, the cave shook.  
"Stop her." Loki begged. "Every time that venom hits me, I cause the entire earth to shake in my pain. You need to get her back before..."  
Venom hit his face again, and Dr. Jones quickly got to his feet. He attempted to pursue Sigyn, though it was difficult, as the earth kept shaking every few seconds. Thankfully, he eventually caught up to the goddess.  
"Sigyn, wait." He began.  
Sigyn turned to him.  
"What?" She demanded.  
"Normally, I would not advise this." He began. "It is never a good idea to return to an abusive relationship. However, I am afraid that, for the time being, you need to stay with Loki and prevent the venom from dripping into his face."  
Sigyn glared at him.  
"Why should I?" She demanded.  
"Haven't you noticed all of the earthquakes?" Dr. Jones asked. "He's causing them Sigyn. If he isn't stopped soon, then there is no telling what damage could be done to the entire world."  
Sigyn frowned.  
"But I don't want to go back." She argued.  
"I understand this." Dr. Jones replied as the earth shook again. "Perhaps I could organise a meeting with Odin, to discuss a way of punishing Loki which does not lead to a natural disaster."  
Sigyn frowned, but eventually sighed.  
"Fine." She said, before going back into the cave. Dr. Jones followed her, stumbling every time there was an earthquake.  
Sigyn quickly picked up the bowl from where she had dropped it and was yet again kneeling beside Loki, holding the bowl over his face.  
The god in question was panting heavily.  
"Sigyn, I..." He began.  
"No." Sigyn spat. "No talking."  
"Sigyn please." Loki begged. "I... I realise I haven't been the best husband..."  
Sigyn snorted.  
"But I... I do love you." Loki continued. "I'm sorry that I was so blinded by my own rage and suffering, that I was unable to see your own pain. I'm just as selfish and arrogant as the Aesir."  
Sigyn attempted to remain stern, but Dr. Jones could see her resolve cracking.  
"Please, can you give me another chance?" Loki asked. "I... I promise it will be different... Just please. You are the only one who has stood by me through it all, and I see now that I have never shown you how much I appreciate your loyalty..."  
Sigyn glanced hesitantly at Dr. Jones.  
"Loki," He began. "Sigyn and I are going to organise a meeting with Odin, to discuss changing your punishment."  
Loki's eyes widened.  
"Please, make sure Sigyn doesn't suffer like Narfi and Váli. Please, I don't want her to suffer more than she already has."  
Dr. Jones stared at the god of mischief.  
"Do you truly wish for your relationship with Sigyn to continue?"  
"Yes." Loki replied. "Sigyn, please. I... I'm sorry."  
Sigyn pursed her lips.  
"How do you feel Sigyn?" Dr. Jones asked.  
"I..." Sigyn began. "I don't know. I'm angry at Loki, and I know that our relationship has been dangerous. But... But I can't help still feeling some love for him..."  
Dr. Jones sighed.  
"Alright, how about this."  
He turned to Loki.  
"Loki, if you truly want Sigyn to stay with you, then you have to work for it. Get your act together, respect her feelings and opinions."  
Loki nodded.  
"Yes, I will." Loki replied.  
Dr. Jones turned to Sigyn.  
"Sigyn, I recommend some more sessions, to discuss your feelings towards Loki. Maybe some more sessions with the two of you together, to work things out. If Loki continues to mistreat you, then do not stay with him. I know it will be hard, but it will be worth it in the end."  
Sigyn nodded.  
"And if he does pull his act together?" She asked.  
"Then you still don't have to stay with him." Dr. Jones replied. "The choice is up to you."  
Sigyn nodded, smiling slightly.  
"Thank you."  
Dr. Jones nodded.  
"I will speak with Odin and organise a time when we can all have a discussion, and hopefully change Loki's punishment."  
He turned to leave.  
"Thank you." Sigyn called as he left.  
When he finally stepped out of the cave, Dr. Jones sighed. This was going to be far more work than he had originally thought.


End file.
